MetaFantasy Timeline
The overall timeline of events for the MetaFantasy World, also called the World of the Elves. Legend BD: Before the Dawn- before the creation of the world AD: After Dawn- After the creation of the world AS: After the establishment of the Sol Well Events * BD ** The Trinity is formed, bringing the force of Order, Chaos and Death into a cycle of balance between the three powers. How this was accomplished is still unknown. *** Many worlds are seeded/created inflicted with changed, and some destroyed and the reseeded with life. ** Sol wars with Mandaz, breaking the serpent god's empire and sending his creation the Snake People into hiding all over creation. ** Sol banishes the Dark Phoenix Anzuza to the 'deep folds' of space for preying on the worlds he seeds. ** Z, the Necrobane comes into possession of powerful robotic minions and tomes of darker natures. There is speculation these gifts are from Sol, which is considered heretical by Sun Elf dogma. ** Akreious is granted several gifts, chief among them a device that can satiate (for the most part) his boredom, curtailing his destructive tendencies. ** Having taken note of the Ultranoids beings such as Ultras and Titans, Trinity create their own Ultranoid minion to enforce the will of their Triumvirate organization across the cosmos. ** The Astral Hammer is commissioned and created the Titan who created it is seen as an icon and later deity of a race known as the Astral Dwarves. The device changes possession many times, before disappearing after Sol gained it. *** Legend holds that the creation of the hammer caused an imbalance in the universe resulting in the creation of a vile entity. ** The three Titan Princes agree to create a world of their own. Unlike other worlds, this realm existed in its own universe wherein the Titan Princes may populate with other things of their creation. The main world is created by Sol, to be rich in magical energy and potential. * The Dawn * AF- ** 500+ AF: Akreious induces variety to the world, causing the mutation of several species and accelerating evolution due to being bored with the world. This includes such creatures as Dragons. ** Watchers are placed into the world. ** Z adds Unicorns to the mix, confusing the other Titan Princes. (Was done so there would later by undead unicorns.) ** Proto-Elves appear, they are crude and thuggish compared to their modern descendants with elephant like tusks. ** The most civilized of these groups is called north, wherein a Cinder Portal opens on a Leyline, resulting in the formation of the Sol Well. The Proto-Elves drink and bathe in these waters, eventually becoming the Sun Elves (at the time, just Elves). * AF- 1500+ ** The Sun Elves have studied, learned and fortified the area around the Sol Well into the grand city, and experiment with the use of Cinder Magic for various things. ** The Sun Elves engage in a campaign of genocide against the remaining Proto-Elves due to their obsession with 'purity'. These actions causes dissident movements to rise up which are persecuted by the Sun Elf government. The Sun Elves at this time refer to themselves as 'High Elves' * AF- 1750+ ** The dissidents are force to retreat from the Sun Elf empire, force to run in fear of being killed. Some take to the underground, others retreat to the great forests and adapt to their surroundings. However, cut off from the Sol Well, they begin to suffer magic withdrawal. Those that retreated underground encounter the shade of the Necrobane, who they begin to worship, and build a monument in his honor. The monument becomes of font of his power, supplying them with Necromantic energies and turning them into the Death Elves. ** The Elves that retreated to the forests do not fare as well, and are constantly hounded by Sun Elf raids. To their aid comes Akreious, Titan Prince of Chaos and Exterpy, who grants them a tome of knowledge (which may or may not have been stolen from the Cloaked's personal Library) which introduces them to spirit magic. Through this they follow Arkeious' way of the new, and chaotic, to become the well built and sometimes monstrous Wild or Chaos Elves. ** The two new Elven races launch counter attacks on the High Elf Empire. Pushing them back out of their lands. As part of their propaganda the High Elves renamed themselves as the Sun Elves. ** Wild Elf attacks become devastating after they learn to bond and tame the Chaos Dragons of the wilds. To counter this, the Sun Elves, capture and forcibly domesticate the Fire Dragons to counter them. From the dead dragons, the Death Elves, are able to acquire Zombie Dragons, but due to the disadvantage against the living dragons, resort to stealing Chaos and Fire Dragon eggs to create Dark Dragons. ** Hoping to win the arms race of the dragons, the Sun Elves, forcibly breed the Great Dragon, drakes which dwarf all other dragon breeds. They are countered only by the Draconian Elders of the Chaos Elves. ** All three groups continue mastering their crafts, Cinder Magic, Necromancy and Spirit Magic. The Sun Elves try to cover up the fact that Cinder Magic does not always work as they want it to, especially when attacking the other Elves. This means that Cinder Magic has to be used defensively and they are forced to use lesser magic to attack others. ** AF- 2455: The Summoning *** Seeking to finally destroy the other races, each race performs a ritual at the site of a three way battle to summon their respective Titan Prince. The end result is unexpected as the three beings are revealed to be in an alliance. The Sun Elves however, are punished by Sol for their prior actions and their arrogance and are forced to succeed land to the other two races. *** The three races enter into a sort of Cold War. While the revelation that their gods are parts of the same pantheon, friends even, has forced new meaning to their conflict, ages of fighting, and their conflicting ideologies means that peace is not so simple. *** The Astral Dwarves appear, landing on a great castle/space ship and begin trading with the elves. For the Elves they build grand cities, and teach Geometric Magic for gold, they trade beer with the Wild Elves, for specially grown crystals, and Dark Iron with the Death Elves for knowledge of Golems. The grow closest to the Wild Elves. ** AF- 2689+: The Eldritch Spawn Appear *** Heralded by the arrival a meteor shower of black comets, the eldritch spawn races first make themselves known to the elves. These showers are in fact 'eggs' of Anzuza, which land in the mountains for north of the Sun Elves. Their aim was the Sol Well, but due to aerial defenses, they were set far off course. These eggs would hatch into the Anzuzans, and would take to constructing a moutain fortress and an army of golem constructs. *** The snake people arrive in an underground portal, pooling their numbers from across the multiverse. They were drawn in by the dark magic of the Death Elves, which they seek for their own. *** The few remaining Proto-Elves, in the far corner of the world, are captured and corrupted by the vile entity known by the Titan Prince as the Anathema. They are transformed into the first troll, and their presence blights the southern lands. With their attention drawn to this act, the Trinity capture, torture and ultimately break the entity, a shard of whom escapes. The three Princes, call upon their servants to utterly destroy the Trolls. ** AF- 3000+: Troll Wars Begin *** All three races began a series of campaigns against the trolls. The trolls survived only by their large birth rate. While all three races gave their support, that support was cut off when the other Eldritch races began their attacks *** The Azuzans launched an attack on the Sun Elf homelands, with the intention of poisoning the Sol Well. They were kept at bay only by the presence of the Great Dragon, which was stationed there always. With the return of the army, they were forced to retreat. The Death Elves were temporarily forced out of their homes by the Snake People and enslaved and only their returning army allowed them to reclaim their lands and drive out the snakes. This left the destruction of the Trolls to the Wild Elves, whose own nature made them rather resistant to the disgust inducing magics of the Trolls, however, these battle eventually reached a stalemate. *** During this time, a movement emerged, the Night Elves, who were dedicated on moving their people away from the worship of Sol and reliance on the Sol Well, to dependence on the Astral Magic of the Dwarves. Despite their goals, their desire was domination over creation, and possibly even the Titan Princes. (WIP) Category:Metaverse Fantasy Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321